The tribe season 6
by Ebonygirl
Summary: Where will the Mallrats go? The city is unsafe and they are stuck on a boat. Will they find a new home and will their love ones come back to them? This is my story and what i think would have happened in season 6, The tribe.  Pleas review
1. Chapter 1

_**The Tribe- Season 6: episode 1**_  
>The Mallrats had mix emotion as the sailed off from their home-<br>Ellie: What's going to happen to us now Jack?  
>Jack: I don't know Ellie, We will find a new home i guess...<br>Sammy: I don't want a new home!  
>Trudy: Well, we have to except that we can't go back. We will find a better home Sammy. I promise you.<br>Suddenly the boat stops!  
>Ebony: Why are we stopping?<br>Amber: He won't go any further before he gets paid.  
>Trudy: Who?<br>Ebony: The owner of the boat who else? MAY´S friend...  
>Ebony looks at May with a evil eye. May always coast trouble.<br>May: At least i found away to get out of the city.  
>Amber: Stop it now. What will we pay him?<br>The owner of the boat: It don't has to be money you know. he says and looks at the girls.  
>Lex: If you lay one single finger on them.<br>The owner of the boat: And your gonna beat me? He laughs while he ask.  
>Darryl: He is not alone! Darryl says and stands up<br>The owner of the boat laughs even more.  
>Amber: Look what do you want?<br>The owner of the boat smiles.  
>Lex: You...! Lex walks over to the owner.<br>Amber: Lex I handle this. Except from that. We don't have much.  
>The owner of the boat: We talk about it later, okey? I don't want to be beaten up by Darryl,<br>he says and laugh. He leaves Darryl to feel bad about him self.

Meanwhile somewhere far far away from the boat on an Island two people are sitting by a fire. A good-locking man with brown hair walks to the two people by the fire-  
>Bray: Will you two put that fire down. Some one can see us.<br>One of the people, a dark haired girl named Mikal speaks to bray-  
>Mikal: Come on now, are you always this boring?<br>Bray: I'm not boring I'm protecting!  
>-Oh, relay? This time the man by the fire speaks.<br>-Why are you so sure that there someone out there? We haven't seen someone for days  
>Bray: The Technos might be here okay. They held us not far from here<br>Mikal: Okey calm down Bray. If you hadn't that pretty face of yours I can't imagine how i would put up with you.  
>Bray: I'm flattered. he smiles.<p>

Back on the boat the Mallrats gather on the deck-  
>Trudy: I hate that jerk!<br>Ellie: Who?  
>Trudy: The owner of the boat.<br>Ellie: Who don't!  
>Lex: I say we throw him over board<br>Gel: Lex we can't to that! What if he can't swim!  
>Trudy: He is still a human.<br>Lex: I doubt it...

Jay stands on his own in the front of the boat and leans his arms in front of him-  
>Amber: Lonely? Amber walk towards Jay and put her arms around his waist.<br>Jay: A little, he says and smile.  
>Amber: Good then. she says and kiss him.<br>A baby's scream hears throw the whole boat. Trudy comes running.  
>Trudy: Amber, baby Bray is... Oh i´m sorry.<br>Amber: Don't be.  
>Trudy: You were having a quit good time. She smiles.<br>Amber pull her arms away from Jay.  
>Trudy: No, I can handle him. I didn't know you had something to do. Eh... ill just go.<br>Amber and jay watch while she walks away.  
>Amber: Now. where were we?<br>Jay: Let me show you, and he finish off where they started.

Below deck Trudy takes care of Baby Bray. And Selene walks in to the room.  
>Selene: How do we do with the beds? It's almost night time.<br>Trudy: I don't relay know, how many are they?  
>Selene: Just two.<br>Trudy: Well, all the kids can share the two beds and i think i saw some extra blankets in the wooden wardrobe that we can have.  
>Selene: Oh good i go tell Amber<br>Trudy: Oh, i don't think she has the time, she says and smile.  
>Selene: Oh, I understand, at least someone is happy.<p>

Back on the island it's getting dark and Bray and Mikal are sitting on the beach and look at the sunset-  
>Bray: You ever wonder what lay's beyond the horizon?<br>Mikal: Water i guess?  
>Bray: You know i don't mean that. But what if all our love ones are just behind that horizon?<br>Mikal: You can always dream..  
>Bray: So you have given up hope?<br>Mikal: Almost all of it. I still have one of my brothers.  
>Bray: We can't lose hope, where is Troy anyway?<br>Mikal: Back in the woods i guess.  
>Behind them a person were watching them. She couldn't see their faces, but she had too, what if it was him on that beach!<br>Bray: Did you hear that? Bray looked back in the woods.  
>Mikal: No?<br>Bray: there is someone there.  
>Both of them walked towards the threes.<br>Bray: Hello? Who are you. We are not going to hurt you.  
>The person walked out of the woods and said<br>-Bray, Is that you?


	2. Chapter 2

**The Tribe- Season 6: episode 2**

Bray: Danni?

Danni walked out from the woods. She had long black hair and quit a sexy outfit. Bray was stunned by her beauty

Danni: Bray, is that really you?

She runs towards him and hugs him.

Bray: I can't believe it.

Danni: It's been a while. She laughs.

Mikal: And who is this?

Bray: Oh. He had forgot about Mikal.

Bray: Danni this is Mikal, Mikal this is Danni, an old friend of mine.

Danni: Just an old friend huh? Unless you two are…

Mikal: Oh god no!

Troy: I can see why you are so disgusted by the thought of dating him Mikal. Who would date Bray by own choice. He joined up with the gang.

Mikal: Oh, sorry didn't mean like that Bray.

Bray: I know what you meant Mikal. I'm too lets say organized for you, right?

Mikal: Right. She smiles.

Bray: Where have you been anyway Troy?

Troy: You know… around.

Bray: Always that mysterious?

Troy: No that's your job. Well since I don't think Brays going to introduce us…He turns to Danni. I'm Troy, and you are?

Danni: Danni. Nice to meat you!

Troy: You too!

Bray: Well enough small talk. We got work to do. Bray walks away followed by Mikal.

Troy: Has he always been like that? No talk, just Work?

Danni: I guess... He just wants things done.

Back on the boat has almost everyone woke up from their sleep.

Trudy: Well that was a good night sleep, don't you think?

Ebony: If you can call it that. She says with a complain and stretches her back.

Everyone was to tiered to argue with her so the pretended that they didn't hear her.

Amber: Well someone should go and wake the kids and we might be able to find some food on this boat.

Ruby: I think I saw some food somewhere. Can you help me Lex?

Lex: Why me?

Amber: Everyone needs to do their share of the work Lex

Lex: Okey, okey... Come on then Ruby!

Amber: Well Trudy do you want to help me with the kids?

Trudy: Sure.

Ellie: Maybe we could go and check if the owner of the boat found Land yet Jack.

Jack: I follow you.

By this time was May, Darryl, Selene and Ebony the only ones left.

Ebony: If I spent one more lousy day on this boat I swear to god I'm going to kill myself.

May: Why don´t you?

Ebony: Excuse me?

May: I'm just saying why don't you. No one will miss your complains. I'm sure Slade will move over to Ruby at any point now.

Ebony: You better watch your mouth

May: Or what? She laughs

Before anyone could stop her ebony had her fist up in the air. May was knocked down on the floor.

Ebony: If you…

Darryl: Awesome girl fight

This time she directed her fist to Mays stomach. Slade was just about to walk over to Darryl and see if he had seen Ram when he saw the two girls on the floor.

Slade: Ebony. He pulls her away from May. But she didn't want to let go of May.

Slade: Darryl help me.

Darryl: You should never break up a girl fight Slade!

Slade: Just do it!

With a little bit of trouble the got the two girls away from each other. Ebony was still trying to get a hold of May.

Slade: Ebony stop it now!

Ebony: What! She was overwhelm, he took Mays side.

May: You see… she smiles. Already moved on! Doesn´t even take your side!

Slade: I don't take anyone sides. I just don't want anyone to get hurt. And ebony you can knock her down with just one fist.

May: I would like to see her try, I'm ready for her now.

Ebony: Oh yeah?

Slade: Stop it Ebony.

Ebony: I can't believe it, your actually taking hers side. She brooked out of Slade´s grip and ran away.

Slade: Ebony I didn't meant it like that… He runs after her.

Selene: May you didn't have to say that!

May: So you want to her about her complains all day long?

Selene: You hadn't a reason to say those things.

Slade: Ebony… Pleas.

Ebony turned her head away.

Slade: What can I say… I wasn't taking anyone's side you know that.

Ebony turns away from Slade again and looks at the sunset.

Slade: It's beautiful don´t you think? just like you. Ebony ignored him.

Slade: Your incredible you know that? What did I do just tell me that!

Ebony: It wasn´t what you did but what She said.

Ebony: I've seen the way you looks at her.

Slade: Who?

Ebony: Ruby, who else. It's always about her.

Slade: Ebony, don't be silly. Look at me. It's you that I want, That mad warrior queen with fire in her eyes. He smiles. I had a choice and I choose you, I always will.

Finally Ebony turns against him and let her finger follow his neck line. She smiles

Ebony: Okey… your forgiven.

Slade: That's what I thought. They kisses.

Luckily Ruby and Lex found some food on the boat so they all had something to eat. (Ebony grabbed all the food she could carry)

Amber: Well now that we all are satisfied we need to have a plan.

Lex: Why don't we take things as they come?

Trudy: Because we need to be prepared when we have the little ones to take care of ..

Amber: For example who to the steering of the boat?

Gel: I thought the owner of the boat was steering the boat.

Amber: Well he needs to sleep. Could you do it Ebony?

Ebony: And why should I?

Amber: Because we all need to do something

Slade: Ill do it okey?

Ruby: I can do it too!

Amber Great then. She smiles…Yes ebony? she turn to Ebony who seamed like she wanted to say something.

Ebony: On second think I can do the steering.

Lex: You didn't want to just a moment ago.

Ebony: I changed my mind okey…

Back on the island- Bray and Danni were chatting about old times.

Bray: I'm sorry I didn't saved you from the chosen, I wanted too, Lex stopped me.

Danni: You did what you had to do. And besides if you also were capture Ebony would have taken over the city.

Bray: But I can't help but feeling guilty. I should have…

Danni: Shhhh… She puts her finger on his mouth and slowly moves closer to him... and kiss him.

Bray: Danni I can't. They both are quiet for a while. Amber and I have a baby together and I can't rest until I find them. I'm sorry…

Danni: It's okey...

Back on the boat- Ruby, Ebony and Slade are sitting in front of the boat. Slade steers while Ebony and Ruby are sitting and lets call it chatting.

Ebony: Why are you always like this?

Ruby: Like what Ebony?

Ebony: Slade is MY man! Haven't you learn that by now?

Ruby: I'm not trying to get a hold of Slade.

Ebony: Oh relay?

Slade: Are you two one it again?

Ebony: No were just… Talking. She walks over to Slade and sits in his lap.

Ruby watches them with envy. Ebony whisper something in Slade´s ear. She has a smile on her face.

Slade: Ebony… Ruby is here!

Ebony: Well… she let her hand go through his hair. She don't has to be. She looks directly at Ruby.

Ruby: Okey fine Ill go!

Slade: Ebony that wasn't nice.

Ebony: What are you my dad? she smiles. You rather spend a boring night with her then a night filled with action with me?

Slade: You've got a point there…

It's almost midnight and Lex sneaks around on the boat and checks if the owner of the boat are alone. He is lucky the owner are alone and even better asleep. He walks quietly over to the front of the boat and knock on the door.

Lex: Ebony, Slade… he whisper.

Slade: Just a moment. Lex hears footstep on the wooden floor. Slade opens the door and looks at Lex with his hair all messy.

Slade: Yes?

Lex: I was thinking about playing a little practical joke on the owner of the boat. Thought you too would like to join me. He smiles.

It took a little bit longer for Ebony to get dress.

Ebony: This better be god Lex, we were just.

Lex: I don't want to know what you were doing. I want to take that picture as far away from me as possible.

Ebony: What do you want?

Lex: Just follow me. As quietly as possibly they walked over to the back of the boat. Darryl and Ram was waiting.

Slade: There in on it too?

Lex: Yeah. So this is the plan, Ebony we need you to get the owner of the boat up to us and then we through him over board. Slade could you walk over to the front of the boat and steer us away from the owner once we dropped him in the water. We don't want him to climb up again.

Ebony: Sure, come on Slade. They left, and about 5 minutes later ebony joined up with Lex, Darryl and Ram again. She had the owner of the boat followed her.

The owner of the boat: You know i thought you were together with that Slade man.

Ebony: Well I like to spice things up. She smiles. Who could resist you?

The owner of the boat: Your right. He moves closer to her, Ebony avoids a kiss from him in the last second by turning her head . This was the time when he notice Ram, Darryl and Lex.

The owner of the boat: Hey. What are they doing here?

Lex: Put something over his mouth so he can't scream. We don't want to wake the others.

The owner of the boat. What are you... Ram cover his mouth.

Lex: Well only one thing to do. Ram and Darryl could you give me a hand. They lift the owner of the boat and throw him over board.

As soon as Slade heard the splash in the water he quickly steered the boat away.


	3. Chapter 3

**The tribe season 6 episode 3**

The following day was exactly like every other day on the boat. The Mallrats did not complain even thought none of them slept that well. Life goes on. The food were running low so they needed to find Land soon!

Sammy: I can't take it anymore. Shouldn't we have found something by now?

May: We don't know how long it will take Sammy. But I agree with you, I'm about to lose it...

Lex: And that my friends is something we really don't want to see!

May: Shut it Lex.

Amber: Well we got to look at things on the positive side. At least we got out of the city alive.

Jay: Amber is right, It´s a start.

Amber: And if it weren't for May… So we should all be grateful to her.

Ebony: Yeah, yeah… We should all be grateful that May took us on this LOVELY boat trip that will starve us to death. Hurray we finally have something to celebrate,

Jay: Stop it Ebony with that negative energy.

Ebony: What ever you say boss. She leans back and look blank at the others. Suddenly a smile appears on her face. She laughed.

May leans over to Salene and whisper.

May: Has she lost her mind?

Ebony: Anyway… Since you two guys (she looks at Amber and Jay) are the Bosses around her maybe you should take a look an see where the Owner is? What is a boat without a Owner? Now when i think about it... I haven't seen the owner of the boat since last night. Don't you find that strange Lex?

Lex: Oh… You know Ebony I think he is let say took a bath… He laughs.

Slade: That isn't what I've heard. I think he went for a splash. A big one!

Amber: What are you three on about now?

Ram: We´re just saying that nothing beats a warm and relaxing Bath. Don't you think Darryl?

Darryl: A nice and Warm bath. That's just what he needed.

Amber: Who did?

Jay: You?….

Amber: What?

Jay: Go check behind the steering wheel Amber.

Jay: If you guys!…

Lex: What are you going to do? To be honest he was a pain in the as.

Trudy: Jay what's going on?

Amber comes back.

Amber: He isn't there?

Jay: YOU GUYS REALY THROW HIM OVER BOARD?

Amber: THEY DID WHAT?

Lex: Cool down guys. It's not like we trowed him right in the ocean .

Jay: Oh?

Lex: We were sailing next to a small little island that he could live on.

Jay: Have you any idea!...

Amber: Jay cool down what's done is done. We can't go back and get him the fuel is running low and we can't all live on that island.

Jay: So we just leave him there to starve?

Slade: If he skilled enough he can fix himself a bow and shoot down birds and eat.

Jay: And what if his not?

Lex: He will come around.

Jay: From now on you five steer the boat. And I don't care if you don't get any sleep. He leaves frustrated.

Lex: He just got to chill a little that Jay.

Amber leaves and follow Jay.

Lex: Now that, that is settle! What's for breakfast?

Trudy: You!… She didn't find any words for what Lex was.

On the island was everyone asleep except from Danni. She was still thinking about Bray. He turned me down, she thought. She got up from the homemade bed out of leaves and softwood. She hadn't slept for hours she could might as well do some good. So she starts to walk to the forest. She was gone an hour or two. When she arrived back at the camp a worried Bray was waiting for her.

Bray: Where the hell have you been Danni?

Danni: I saw if I could gather some food. You have no idea of what's out there. I fond many edible mushrooms, look!

Bray: You can't take off like that.

Troy: Cool down Bray, your get a heart attack before your 30 if you go on like that.

Mikal: Yeah an we will get deaf. I think there were someone maybe a thousand miles away from you that didn't hear your voice.

Bray said nothing. And they left him alone.

Lex, Darryl, Ram, Slade and Ebony were chatting on the boat. Or mostly Lex. Darryl and Ram. Ebony and Slade snuggled in a corner.

Lex: I think we got of quit easy didn't you think?

Darryl: To easy.

Ram: Well by the look of it Jay wasn't pleased. I know my general and he won't get over it.

Lex: At some point he will.

Lex: Hey love birds! He throws a empty bottle at Slade and Ebony.

Lex: There is people here.

Ebony: And shall we count you in that group Lex?

Lex ignores her joke.

Ram: Anyway, Who does the steering tonight,

Slade: Ebony and I can do it. he smiles at her.

Lex: Well good then! I can look forward to a good night sleep then.

Slade: Shouldn't someone steer the boat right now?

Lex: Darryl!

Darryl: Why should I?

Lex: Four against one. We win!

Darryl: That isn't fair!

Slade: Life is always unfair Darryl.

Darryl couldn't do anything so he walked away. At sunset Ebony and Slade joined up with him.

Slade: You can go to sleep now Darryl. We will take over.

Darryl: Yeah whatever… he leaves.

Slade: He wasn't in the mood.

Ebony: We can't all be like you. She smiles, That… positive.

Slade: Is that what I am?

Ebony: Yeah, that´s the best word to describe you.

Ebony: What do you think will happen with us?

Slade: We will find a new home I guess. We just got to look closer.

Ebony: I meant with you and me…

Slade: Oh… If your wondering if I'm going to leave you, I've explain that already.

Ebony: You can't be sure.

Slade: I know you been betrayed many times Ebony but I'm not going to leave you. You know you haven't bored me out yet.

Ebony smiles and looks at the sunset who's just about to glide under the horizon

Ebony: Wait just a minute? Don't you think that odd shape at the horizon looks just like a mountain?

Slade: It couldn't bee…

Ebony: It is! She smiles. They both had their faces pressed against the dirty window.

Slade: Looks like we got something to celebrate then. He kisses Ebony.


	4. Chapter 4

**The tribe season 6 episode 4**

It took them about 4 hours to get close to the land. Everyone had woke up and were standing on the boat. Sammy was jumping up and down.

Sammy: I see it! I see it! He jumps up and down yet again.

Trudy: Sammy, stop it!

Sammy: I won't! What if it's better then our home in the city!

Amber: We don't even know if there is something there.

Sammy: But why are we stopping there then?

Amber: Because it might be.

The boat stopped. And they reached land..

Lex: Finally!

They gather up on Land. All of them was happy to be out of the boat.

Amber: So what do we do now?

Jay: Built a shelter?

Trudy: Shouldn't we explore the island first?

May: Yeah… we might find a home.

Ebony: MIGHT, yeah.

May: Always that positive Ebony…

Amber: Argue will take us no where. I think we should do as Trudy says and explore the place.

Sammy: Let's go then! He was exploding with curiosity. He was just about to jump up and down again.

Gel: Sammy cool down.

As soon as Gel told him to stop it he did. The Mallrats started to go into the woods. It was a long walk. Maybe after a half of hour Sammy started to complain.

Sammy: My legs hurt.

Lottie: Mine too!

Ruby: Maybe we should take a break.

Ebony: After just a half of hour. Hell no! Those kids will have to try to keep it up.

Jay: We can walk a little bit longer and then we can rest.

Amber: I don't think we have to!

Trudy: What?

Amber: Look over there. Between the trees.

Selene: It's a cabin! She smiles.

Jay: Is it? He also smiles.

Sammy: Well come on then! Lottie and Sammy runs before them.

The cabin was quit large. It had 8 bedrooms. Ebony took the room with the double bed for her and Slade. Everyone else was too tired to argue with her. All the kids: Lottie Sammy and Gel shared one room. Lex got his own room. Ram and Darryl shared one. Trudy, Brady and Ruby shared one. Amber, baby Bray and Jay got the second largest bedroom and Selene and May shared a bedroom just like before they left the city. Ellie and Jack also got their own bedroom.

Bray, Danni, Troy and Mikal had nothing to do this hot afternoon. Troy tried to through a fire with no luck.

Bray: Do you want a hand with that?

Troy: No, I handle this.

Bray: I can see that you are having everything under control.

Troy ignores him. After maybe a half of hour Mikal join in with a comment.

Mikal: Let Bray do it now. We need to have the fire big and warm before the evening strikes.

Troy was exhausted. Bray got him to stop trying with a little bit of struggle. After about then minutes Bray got the fire big and worm.

Bray: There you go.

Mikal: You see. If you let Bray do it a half of hour ago…

Troy: hum… He turns around and walks away.

Mikal: He will come around. Have you found anything to eat?

Danni: I found some mushrooms. She smiles. Not that many though

Bray: That will do, we have some leftovers from last night too.

The Mallrats are gather in the living room.

Amber: So now that that is settle I think we should go outside and explore the area. Agreed?

All: Agreed!

Lottie: Me and Sammy could try to get a better view and climb up the trees.

Trudy: That's great! Gel could you go with them? Just to watch them

Gel: Why should I?…

Amber: Okey Ruby could you go with her so she's not alone?

Ruby: Sure!

Amber: I was thinking that you Trudy could stay here and watch Brady and Bray Jr. Is that o.k?

Trudy: I'm on it.

Amber: Well then could you Ebony go with Slade and Lex and see what's out there. If you find any sign of life out there.

Lex: Yeah sure. We will go now. The three of them leaves.

Amber: Then it's just May, Selene Darryl, Jay and Me left then. We could go and search for food?

Selene: That sounds like a good idea

Jack: We then Amber? Me and Ellie?

Amber: Oh I'm sorry! I'm a little bit tired. Em.. You could go with us then?

Jay: Maybe we should split up? We can cover more land that way.

Selene: Yeah god idea!

May: I could go with Sal.

Selene: I was thinking about going with Amber and Jay

Jay: No that´s a good idea. Me Amber and Darryl is one group And May, Selene, Jack and Ellie are one. He smiles.

Trudy who are still in the room ask after Ram

Trudy: Where is he?

Jay: I actually don't know. He should be here.

Amber: If I know Ram right his in his room fixing his computers. Just leave him.

Jay: So will we take off then? He puts his arm around Amber's waist.

Lex, Slade and Ebony walks through the empty forest.

Ebony: I'm cold… Shouldn't we go back now? It's getting dark soon. Maybe she was scared or she just wanted Slade to hold her.

Lex: Scared Ebony? He laughs

Slade: Here let me warm you up. He puts his coat on her.

Slade: Better?

Ebony: Yeah. She smiles and kisses him.

Slade: Good.

Darryl: Hey wait up. He joins up with Amber and Jay.

Amber: I thought you were better fitted for this Darryl?

Darryl: I have but you now stuck on a boat for two days…

Jay: And you lose all your muscle in just two days?

Darryl I didn´t mean like that you know…

Amber: Come on! We need to find something. We can´t let the children go hungry to bed.

Jay: Your right Amber. Do you keep up Darryl?

Darryl: Sure! He didn´t sound that trust worthy.

The scene chances to Ebony lex and Slade in the forest. Lex is getting annoyed with Slade and Ebony, they are falling behind.

Lex: Just great! I'm stuck with two love birds here in the woods. Will you two try to at least move up the paste. We don't want to be stuck here all day long. He looks around.

Ebony and Slade walked a little bit behind Lex and they were having a quit good time.

Lex: This isn't a little lovely forest walk you now! Come on!

Slade: Bord Lex?

Lex: With you two by me side how could I?

Ebony: Oh look! She points at something between the trees. A lake. They walk over to it.

Slade: How coasy! he smiles.

Ebony: I wouldn't mind checking it out a little bit later. Do you want to join me?

Slade: Love to! he smiles again.

Lex: Will you two get a room?

Slade: Yellous Lex?

Lex: Of you? ha!

Slade: I think he is.

Lex: You could always dream I guess. Come on let's go. We should go back. It's dark soon he says and looks around him yet again. He walks away.

Ebony: I think someone is scared! She says quietly.

Lex: Did you say something Ebony?

Ebony: What me? No… Just that you seams frighten, she said quietly once again. Slade laughs.

All the Mallrats are back in the cabin. No one had any luck. Amber and Jay joins up with the gang.

Amber: So... We didn´t find something out there. We´re sorry.

Jay: looks like we will get hungry to bed

Trudy: Oh i don´t know about that!

Both amber and Jay looked confused.

Jay: What do you mean Trudy?

Trudy: Come here! she smiles

They walked to a dark narrow staircase.

Trudy: This leads to the basement. I found Brady playing here. I was real scared when i realized that she walk down this stair all by her self. Bur you have no ideá what´s in here.

The stairs led them in to a quit big room full of boxes.

Trudy: Go on take a look at them. She smiles.

Amber: Trudy i´m not sure i want to.

Trudy: Just do it!

Jay opens a box.

Jay: It´s full of food!

Amber: Looks like we can stay here for a while then. she smiles


	5. Chapter 5

**The tribe season 6 episode 5**

Some of the Mallrats are gathered in the larges room in the cabin.

Amber is holding baby bray in her arms. Jay and Trudy are sitting in the kitchen eating breakfast. Ellie and Jack are still asleep. Sammy and Lottie are just outside playing. Gel looks at every mirror she can find. Apparently upset that they don´t have electricity so she can fix her hair. Lex Ram and Darryl seams like they are planing something. Slade and Ruby are sitting in the couch when Ebony walks into the room. She notice that Slade and Ruby are talking. Ruby looks a little bit too happy according to Ebony. She walks over to them.

Ruby looks at Ebony.

Ruby: What do you want?

Ebony: Not talk to you if that´s what you thought? She laughs. She turn her back on her and smiles at Slade.

Ebony: You know i wouldn´t mind checking that lake out a little bit closer. She smiles.

Ebony: That is if your up for it? She looks down on him.

Slade: Well… He looks at Ruby he didn´t want to leave her alone. I don´t have any swim wear with me!

Ebony leans over to him and let her finger follow his abs on his arm. She leans over to his ear and says (loud enough so everyone could here, maybe on purpose)

Ebony: Who said anything about swim wear?

That was a offer he couldn´t refuse. Ebony leaves the room with Slade by her side.

About ten minutes later Salene and May joins up with the gang in the living room. They walked over to ruby who´s standing alone. Gel enters the room and happens to overhear the chat between Salene, May and Ruby.

Selene: I´m sure they will come back soon.

Ruby: I´m not thinking of them. They can enjoy their little visit at the lake. She says angry.

Gel: Why didn´t anyone say that Ebony and Slade went to the lake! You know I hate to go there alone, and i haven´t washed my hair since last morning!

Selene: Emm... I don´t think they spend much time washing their hair Gel.

Gel: What? Why go to a lake and not washing your hair? I know Ebony got this braids thing but she has too wash it sometimes dosen´t she?

Ruby: You relay don´t get anything do you? She walks out the room.

Gel: What is her problem?

May: Nothing to worried about.

Gel: Don´t tell me she´s still upset with that "she took my boyfriend" thing. We do have other things to worried about!

May: Oh like what? You can´t find your make-up box.

Gel: No your silly! I wouldn´t let that happen.

May: So stupid of me!

Ebony and Slade are still in the water and they are having quit a good time.

Slade: I gotta say as a man i enjoy this. He smiles.

Ebony: That´s a good sign. She moves closer to him.

Suddenly Ebony stops kissing him and hush him.

Ebony: Did you hear that?

Ebony: Someone is out there… her eyes scatter through the forest.

Slade: Stop being silly Ebony.

Ebony: No i really mean it! I heard something.

She looks around her like someone is in the water.

Slade: Your cute when you paranoid. He raises her chin. You were the one who wanted to check up the lake.

Ebony: Well that was just an excuse for…

Slade: For what?

She realized she was on dangerous ground so she changed the subject.

Ebony: I would say i wanted to check you out more than this lake.

They left of where they started.

This time it was Slade stopped the kiss and become very suspicious.

Slade: There is someone there. He looks at the woods. Four people were watching them.

Slade: Back of Ebony i handle this. He stands infront of her.

Ebony: Who´s being paranoid now? She smiles but Slade face was dead serious. She turns to the wood. There was four people standing on the beach. Two of them had shocked faces while the other two looked like they was ready to jump up on them. Ebony couldn´t move a muscel. There he was!


	6. Chapter 6

_**The tribe season 6 episode 6**_

Ebony couldn´t find any words for what she was feeling right now.

Ebony: Bray, is that you? She said with an interested face.

Bray was speechless. The woman who once banishes him and Amber from the city stood in front of him with another man in her arms, Hpw could that man stand there and protect her, din´t he knew what she done. All those things, Anger filled him up.

Danni: Ebo…Ebony?

Troy: You two know thees people? He ask Danni and Bran and looks interested at Ebony.

Bray(angry): Just the women.

Troy: You do?

Slade(protecting): Back of!

Ebony: Slade it is okey. I know two of them.

Danni: Well we should leave you two to, emm… get dressed. Bye Ebony

They walk away from the lake.

Danni: Looks like she always hangs around, where ever you go!

Bray: I´m more interested in that boy of her. He decided to share his thoughts about them-

Bray: Dosen´t he know what Ebony has done! He says angry.

Danni: Ebony probably fed him up with lies.

About 5 minutes later Ebony and Slade joined up with the gang. Mikal was just about to through a fire.

Mikal: I thought this would warm you up. She smiles. The water were not that warm huh?

Slade: It was just fine. He wouldn´t let his Gard down on thees two people. He looked at Ebony. Her eyes was attached on the brown haired man standing by the fire. He sits down slowly. A sparkle was seen in Ebony´s eyes. Slade didn´t like it.

Bray: Well… I gotta say i thought I never see you again Ebony. He didn´t sound happy, somehow that pleased Slade.

Ebony: Well you know me Bray i´m always hanging around. She laughed nervous.

Bray was just about to ask something but couldn´t find the courage to say it. What if the answer was not the one he hopped for.

Ebony notice his anxiety, Danni too. They both knew who he was thinking about.

Ebony: The whole gang is with us Bray. And oh… Amber is fine. The sparkle in her eyes died.

Bray: Oh! Good.

Danni felt hurt. Of course he was going to ask about her. The love of his life Amber.

Troy: Looks like I have to introduce my self once again Bray?

Bray: Sorry. Troy and Mikal this is Ebony and…

Ebony: Slade.

Bray: Ebony and Slade this is Troy and Mikal.

Danni: So how did you end up here?

Ebony: Long story…

Troy: We´ll tell you all about ours if you tell us all about yours.

Ebony started to tell them all about the Technos and the escape from the city, when she finished the evening had come.

Slade: How about you the?

Bray: I met up with Troy and Mikal a few week ago. We met Danni just days ago.

Ebony: I thought you were capture by the Technos?

Bray: I was, he says angry. He still blamed her. They shipped us down to an island not far from here.

Ebony: By us you mean you, Troy and Mikal?

Bray: No by us i mean me and Moon.

Ebony: Moon?

Bray: Yeah just a girl i know.

Ebony: Oh?...

Bray: None that you know of Ebony, She´s too nice for you! He din´t care if he hurt her anymore.

Bray: They split us apart and that´s when i met thees to, he points at Mikal and Troy.

We escape the island and flew to this, he lloks arround him. Some of the Technos followed us but we got rid of them.

Troy: You mean I got rid of them!

Mikal: Yeah just for once your planed worked. I´m still amazed.

Slade: Shouldn't´t we go back now Ebony?

Ebony: Yeah it´s probably for the best.

Slade: We have some extra beds for you at the cabin. He was a little bit nicer to Bray, now that he knew he was in love with Amber.

Bray: Thanks Slade.

They all got up, Ebony and Slade led them to the cabin.

It took them about about ten minutes to get back to the cabin. Everyone was quit shocked to see them. The room was full of mixed emotion as they enter.

Trudy had a big smile on her face. Salene looked scared but also happy. Lex welcome Bray like an old friend. Gel with a interested face, probably at both Troy and Bray. Amber dropped the glass she was holding, and Juice was spilled all over the floor. Jack was the first one to speak.

Jack: Bray. I can´t believe it, he smiles. Danni too!

Lex: So our leader has finally decided to come back! He smiles.

Bray: Good to see you Lex!

Trudy walked over to Bray and hugged him.

Trudy: I knew you were alive somehow!

In the corner of the room stood Jay and Ram. Bray took one look at them and jumped up on Jay. Slade, Lex and Ram ran to stop him.

Bray: Get of me. He said to Ram.

Bray: They are Technos!

Jay: Not anymore. He holds up his hand to stop the bleeding from his nose.

Jay: It was a long time ago.

Lex: Bray, the Technos are finish. Both Ram and Jay helped us bring them down.

Bray: So now we just bring in murderers and kidnapper into our Tribe.

Ebony: Jay didn´t do anything. Ram on the other hand, well…

Ram: I don´t get your protection from you Ebony) He says sarcastic with a sad face.

Ebony: It´s kind of hard to protect a guilty man Ram, don´t you agree?

Lex: Ram helped us to bring down the Technos Ebony. His free of all charges.

Ebony: Lucky man! She walks in to hers and Slade´s bedroom.

Bray had other things on his mind. He looked around in the room. There she was!, Amber. Their eyes met and she ran out of the room. He tries to follow her.

The gang had welcome the others and offer them some food.

Jack: Well this troughs for a party don´t you think. He smiles.

Ellie: Come on jack, We´ll go down and see if there is some party food down in the basement.

Sammy: Can i come with? He fills up with excitement.

Jack: Sure.

Lex: It´s better i come with two then we don´t want this punk, (he lies his hand on Sammy) to steel anything.

Sammy: I won´t, I promise you.

Lex: If I have your word, come on then!

Sammy: Yeah!

Salene walked over to Troy and Mikal. She had two plates of hot food with her.

Selene: Do you want more?

Mikal: No thank you. She smiles. We don´t want to eat up all your food.

Selene: Don´t be silly! We have enough.

Troy: Who can say no to that then! He smiles.

She moves on to Jay.

Selene: Are you okey Jay?

Jay(angry): I´m fine!

Selene: It didn´t look nice! That was quit a punch.

Jay: Well it wasen´t nice! he leaves and walks outside.

Jay tries to find a small river to wash his face. Jay finally find one and he even succeeded to get some privacy until Ebony came.

Ebony: Oh!…

Jay(angry): What are you doing here?

Ebony: Relax! I was just going to get some water. This is the only river who haves drinkable water.

She fills up two buckets with water. She looks at Jay.

Ebony: Are you ok?..

Jay: Yes.

Ebony walks over to him.

Ebony: Look, let me help you with that.

Jay: I handle it.

Ebony(laughs): It dosen´t look like it. His shirt was all wet and bloody.

Ebony: Take you shirt of!

Jay: What?" He backs of.

Ebony: Relax. I´m just going to clean it Jay.

Jay: What´s the matter with you?

Ebony: What do you mean?

Jay: Well we din´t let´s say get off that good.

Ebony: I´m just taking care of you. You know you arn´t the only one who´s heart been broken by the two love birds back in the cabin.

Jay: What are you talking about Ebony?

Ebony: Do i have to spell it out Jay? Do you really think Amber is going to stay with you?

Jay: So this is what this is about? He pulls his sweater from her. Your still crazy about Bray and want me too be your little Santa´s helper and break those two up for you?

Ebony:...Little Santa´s helper! You really think i would ask you to break those two up. Seams like you haven´t been along for long.

Jay: She will choose me.

Ebony: Good luck!

Jay: Just go and look for you prince charming Ebony! You always had a thing for Bray who says you don´t anymore.

Just a few meters from Ebony and Jay was Slade hiding behind a tree. His head was filled with thoughts. Ebony had not deny Jay´s accusation. What if she did want Jay to break Amber and Bray up just so she could make a move?


	7. Chapter 7

_**The tribe season 6 episode 7-**_

The party was up and running. Except there wasn´t many people there. Jay, Amber Bray Ebony Slade wasn't there and Sammy and Lottie were asleep.

Trudy: This isn´t much of a party is it?

Salene: No I guess… she had other things on her mind. She was watching Troy who just were about to get himself a drink.

Ebony and Slade joined up with the gang.

Ebony: I would never do that Slade! Please!

Slade: I´m just saying why didn´t you deny it!

Ebony: Because it sooo silly Slade!

Slade: And your 100% sure?

Ebony: 100% sure, Are you crazy! Just… Get of me! She runs out of the room again.

Slade: Ebony! You!...

Ram: Problem with the Lady?

Slade: I just…

Lex: You just what?

Slade: It was just a small fight.

Lex: A small fight? If I know Ebony right and believe me I do, she´s probably more upset than you right now

Slade: She´s will be alright.

Ram: Don´t count on it!... Your in for poker Slade?

Slade: It´s better I fix up things with Ebony.

Lex: Too bad! We´re in the basement if you want to join us. Come on Ram let´s find Darryl. He isn´t as smart as Slade and wont notice us cheating, he laughs.

Ram: Good luck Slade! Be careful the cat doesn't bites you. He smiles.

Slade leaves them and Ram and Lex joins up with Darryl.

Ebony stands near the beach when Slade joins up with her.

Slade: Are you ok?

Ebony: Yeah! You should know.

Slade: I´m sorry Ebony… I didn´t mean it like that! But I saw the sparkle in your eyes.

Ebony: The sparkle! Are you mad! I banish Bray from the city didn´t I?

Slade: Oh yeah banish him! I forgot that´s what you do to guys that doesn't fulfill your every needs.

Ebony: Fulfill my needs! And what does that mean! Just go away Slade!

Slade: Fine! He leaves frustrated.

A few hundred meters from Ebony was Jay and Amber.

Jay: Your sure you´re ok?

Amber: Why wouldn´t I be?

Jay: You just seams like a lost soul.

Amber: A leader can´t always be strong Jay.

Jay: Come here! He moves closer to Amber and kisses her

In that moment Bray joins up with them. He doesn't make a single sound when he see them together. He run away from them, away from everything. Amber was with another man, she was with a Techno. The man who had split them apart held her in his arms. And she kissed him, She had forgot all about him. She didn´t even care about him.

Jay and Amber didn´t notice Bray but the moment Jay started to kiss Amber she pulled away.

Amber: I can´t now. I need to think. She runs away. She left Jay to his own.

Back in the cabin-

Trudy: Do you think we should call this of?

Ruby: It´s probably for the best.

Salene: Yeah, everybody has left. By this time there was only Mikal Troy, Salene, Trudy, May, Ruby, Jack and Ellie left.

Jack: Well we should clean this up then.

Mikal started to pick up the empty glasses.

Ruby: I can do that. You should sleep. You probably had a long day.

Mikal: No it´s okey.

Salene: No you shouldn´t Ruby could you show Mikal and Troy too their rooms?

Ruby: Sure!

Slade walks in too the room.

Slade: What happened to the party?

Salene: We called it off. You look terrible?...

Slade: It´s nothing. Can I sleep on the coach?

Salene: I thought you shared room with Ebony?

Slade: Not anymore I guess.

Salene: Sorry. But she didn´t sound that sad. To be honest she didn´t think Ebony deserved Slade.

Salene: Well I should probably leave you to get some sleep then Bye...

Ebony walks in through the back door of the cabin. She is still frustrated. She quickly moves down the corridor and in to her room. There stood one hundred roses waiting for her. And also an unopened bottle of Champaign. She was speechless. Had Slade done all this? Her eyes filled up with tears. She had been so stupid!

She walked out of the room and into the living room. She stood there quiet and still until Slade notice her.

Slade: Ebony…. I´m!

Ebony walk over too him and puts her finger on his lips.

Ebony: Shhh!... Lets not talk, she smiles and kisses him. They move down to the coach.

Slade: I´m so sorry Ebony, I've been so stupid.

Ebony: Well you have a chance to make it up! She smiles.

Ebony: Well a man got to do his time! He kisses her on the neck a tickle her. She laughs.


	8. Chapter 8

The tribe season 6 episode 8.

Ebony woke up the following morning right next to Slade. He was still asleep. She tries to get up without waking him.

Slade (with his hair all messy): Hey you! He smiles.

Ebony: He you! She smiles too. Didn´t mean to wake you. I was just going to the bathroom.

Slade: A kiss before you go?

Ebony leans over to kiss him but suddenly draw backs

Ebony (shrink her nose): But first you need to brush your teeth!

She get up and get dressed.

Ebony: Bye for a while! She smiles.

She almost crashes with Troy on her way to the bathroom!

Troy: watch up lady!

Ebony: Oh sorry!

Troy: Ebony was it? He smiles.

Ebony: Yeah… If you excuse me!

Troy moves out of the way. He walks over to the kitchen and grab a snack and walks in to the living room where Slade cleans up.

Troy: So I guess someone got some action tonight?

Slade: I guess…

He didn´t know Troy that well and hadn´t decided what he thought about him.

Troy: She must be wild in bed! He disappears in his thoughts for a while.

Ebony walks up behind Troy.

Ebony: Oh I can be pretty wild!

Troy hadn´t notice Ebony and jumps up and drop the bag of chips he was holding.

Troy: Gee! You scared me!

She moves over to Slade and puts his arms around his waist.

Ebony: Don´t you agree? She looks at him with a sad face!

Slade: Why wouldn´t I?

Mikal walked in to the living room together with Ruby.

Mikal: I´m surprised to see you up this time Troy!

Troy: I just grabbed a snack. He points at the bag of chips.

Ebony starts to clean up the couch. She picks up the pillow.

Ebony: I should go and leave these in our room. She looks at Ruby with a cocky smile as she walked by her.

Ruby: Well… I should probably fix breakfast, the little ones will wake up soon.

She leaves them and walks to the kitchen.

Troy: I should turn back in again. Goodnight!

Gel walks in to the living room

Gel: Goodnight? I thought it was morning?

They all laugh.

2-3 hours later- All the Mallrats are gathered in the kitchen.

Brady: Mommy!

Trudy: Yes Brady?

Brady: I want more…

Trudy: What do you say Brady?...

Brady: Pleas?

Trudy: That´s right. Come on then. She smiles.

Lex: Can we come back for seconds. I didn´t know that!

Amber: You had more than enough Lex!

Amber: Well is everyone full and satisfied?

Slade: Pretty much!

Amber: Well…

Bray joins up with the gang.

Amber: Emm... That was all for now…she walks out of the room. After a while some small talks begins.

Ellie: What happened to Amber?

Jack (quietly): Bray…

Elli: I don´t get it! There meant for each other, aren't they?

Salene: A lot has changed. Both of them are different people.

Two tables away from them sat Ebony alone. Troy walked over to her.

Troy: So I been talking around and it seams like people got a lot to say about you. He points at her with his spoon.

Ebony: So why are you sitting with me then?

Troy: You interesting.

Ebony: Interesting in what way?

Troy: In a good way. I see that your someone I can do business with.

Ebony: If your locking for a partner to do business with Lex is the right man. Even Darryl can do sometimes.

Lex: Why did I hear my name? He settle down at the table.

Troy: Seams like you are the guy who I can do business with?

Lex: Yeah! You want something special.

Troy: No not now but I might do later. I just want to check things out. Know where I have everyone.

Lex: And you talked with Ebony? he looks surprised. You only going to keep in touch with the "bad guys" that way.

Ebony: You know your one of those people Lex?

Lex: Of course I do! Being around you is contagious.

Ebony looks at him in her special way when she gets mad.

Bray walks around in the forest. The day is pretty slow and he got nothing to do. He is hoping to run into Amber. He looks around and spots her.

Bray: Amber!

This time she had nowhere to run.

Amber: Bray…

Bray: I saw you last night... With Jay. He could might as well come clean about his anger

Amber: Oh…

Bray: I just want a close chapter with us.

Amber looks away.

Bray: Just look into my eyes and say it over then?

She walks over to him

Amber: It´s never over for us! But…

Bray moves over to kiss her.

Amber: Bray, I…

Bray: Just one last time?

They kiss passionately.

Amber and Bray walks in to the living room where the rest of the group is gathered.

Jack, Ellie, May and Salene sat in the couch. Gel talked to Sammy. Lottie was hanging around Ruby and Trudy with Brady and Bray jr.

Lex introduce Troy to Ram…

Troy: The master behind every thing huh?

Ram: Here I am!

Ebony: The real thing, alive and kicking!

Ram: To opposite of you then, he laughs.

Ebony where just about to say something when Slade join in, he sensed trouble.

Slade: So how about that poker round Lex?...

Darryl (frighten): I´m definitely not in! I´ve got nothing less…

Ebony: These guys got the best of you Darryl?

Lex: No we´re just toooo good for him!

Slade: Yeah at cheating!

Ebony: Wouldn´t surprise me!

Amber: Listen up every one! I think we should do another search throw the forest! This time just a small group will do.

May: We already search the forest. What else can be out there?

Amber: The forest is big. It´s better we know the area. And I don´t know about you but I miss the power. What if there is a power station out there, couldn´t you Ram fixed the electricity that way?

Ram: I just need a power base, that´s all!

Amber: Well good. Can you Lex, Darryl, Slade, Ebony, Mikal and Troy be our search group then?

Ebony: Well let´s pack then. She moves up from her chair.

Darryl: Pack? How long will we be gone?...

Ebony: Four/five day´s maybe. Come on Slade lets pack some food. They walk down to the basement.

Darryl looks a little bit shaken.

Lex: What is it Darryl, afraid of sleeping outside?

Daryl: No of course not!

Ebony and Slade got back from the basement.

Ebony: We got all the food splitter into seven backpacks. One for every one of us.

Mikal: Lets go then!

They all left the gang.

Bray(quietly): Are you so sure that this is such a good idea? Lex, Ebony, together… And, well I don´t trust that Ram guy!

Amber: What can they do Bray? There out in the forest.

Bray: You got a point there! He smiles!

Jay watch them from the corner of the room, his filled with envy and walks over to them.

Jay: Amber can I talk to you? He looks angry at Bray.

Amber: Emm.. Sure!

Jay: Alone…

She walks out of the cabin to a nice glade in the forest.

Jay: I want you to tell me that it´s over.

Amber: Over?

Jay: You and I!

Amber: Oh! She looks down. She couldn´t deny it. She was still in love with Bray.

Jay: I hope you have a happy time with him! He walks away from her.

Amber: Where are you going?

Jay: I can´t stay here! I´m going with Lex and the others.

He leaves Amber. So this is it. Amber thought. The end off their relationship.

A flash back from their first kiss is seen. Another flashback from when Jay visit Amber at the Mall when Ram had been holding prisoner as a guinea pig. A flashback when the brought down the Technos… More flashbacks from their time together.


	9. Chapter 9

_Note: Sorry i haven´t written i a while but here comes a new chapter :) (the other ones has also been renewed, I fixed some small things)  
><em>

**The tribe season 6 episode 9**

Jay came running towards Lex, Ram, Darryl, Troy, Mikal, Slade and Ebony.

Jay: Guys, Hold up!

Ebony looks at Jay, with a question mark over her face.

Ebony: What are you doing here?

Jay: I´m coming with you guys.

Ebony did´t look happy neither did Lex. Slade decide to brake the ice.

Slade: Well, emm… good. But we should get a move on. We need to find a good camp before it gets dark.

Ram, Ebony, Darryl and Slade take the lead. Mikal and Troy isn´t far behind.

Lex slows down to Jay´s paste.

Lex: The misses dumped you?

Jay: Why you asking?

Lex: First of all she´s crazy about Bray and second of all you wouldn´t come with us if you didn´t have another choice.

Jay: Just leave it Lex… he walks away.

Ebony(shouting to Ram, who is ahead of the group): Hey! Are you sure you know what to lock for Ram?

Ram: Are you doubting me Ebony, he says with a sad sarcastic face.

Ebony: No, just your sense of direction.

Ram: And why is that?

Ebony: because we been going around in a circle for ten minutes. Slade laughs.

Ram: If your so good you can do the job then! He says angry.

Ebony takes place in front of the group.

Ram starts to sing (you belong to me):

I've been on the run

Felt like my ship was sinking

Now look what you've done

Now that my heart is singing.

Ebony (continues and looks at Slade while she sings):

Everywhere you go

I can't help myself thinking

It's better you know

That to me you are everything.

Ram: Ebony! You ruin the song. You can´t sing!

Ebony: Oh I can´t sing she looks at Slade.

Slade: Of course you can, but do not wake up the beast he says quietly. He smiles and put his arm around her.

They walked for about an hour until they stopped for a break to rest and grab a snack.

They got a nice big fire running and some old tree branches to sit on. Their luggage is gather up in one small spot.

Slade: Do you wan anything Ebony?

Ebony: Depends on what? She smiles.

Slade: Haha! Not that!

Ebony: Suit yourself. What else do you have to offer then?

Slade: Food maybe. He walk over to one of the bags.

Slade: Is this ours?

Ebony: No, the one to the left.

Slade takes a look in the red bag.

Slade Yummie! We got canned peaches. He smiles. He throws over a cane to Ebony.

Darryl settles down and look through his bag.

Darryl: Hey! How come I´ve only got some soup thing and canned pineapple. I don´t even like soup or pineapple…

Nobody answered him, they continu eating their own food.

Mikal: So where do we go from now.

Troy: I vote west.

Jay: So you want all of this to come to waist?

Troy: Waist, what are you talking about?

Jay: West is that way. He says and points behind him. If we walk west we´re going to get back to the cabin.

Ebony: Looks like i´m not the only one with sense of direction. She says and settle down besides Jay.

Jay: Looks like it… He says and look away.

Darryl looks through Lex´s bag. His own bag did no good.

Darryl: Hey! Lex you got all the good things!

Lex: Yepp! And i´m not sharing! He grabs his bag to protect the food from getting eaten up by Darryl.

Slade walked over to them and tried to stop the "fight" he senses.

Ebony: Hey! I´m sorry for that i said before.

Jay: About what?

Ebony: About Amber and Bray…

Jay: Well it was the truth. He´s quiet for a while. I guess i´m sorry too, I said some things too. Ebony smiles.

Ebony: Nothing to worry about.

Slade Comes back and settle down between them and put his arm around Ebony. It seams like Lex and Darryl had made up.

Ebony: Always need to be that good guy?

Slade: Only when i want too. And besides you are the one who brings up the good side in me.

Lex: If only it could be the other way around.

Ebony: What did you say Lex?

Lex: Nothing.

Ebony: That´s what i thought! She says satisfied.

Troy: Shall we move on?

They put the fire down and pack up their things and wander of.

Mikal joins up with Ebony.

Mikal: You really seams like a nature girl.

Ebony(laughing): You couldn´t be more wrong. I´m more of a city girl. I just got a good sense of direction.

Miqal: And a good sense of knowing drama? It seams like everything happens around you, I been talking around, no one seams fond of you.

Ebony: I´m not so fond of everybody either.

Miqal laughs.

Mikal: So you and Slade seams like a happy couple, at lest when we met up with you the first time.

Ebony: I would recommend you to stay of, Mikal was it?

Mikal: I´m not into him, but I got to say he looks good.

Ebony looks at here, if only looks could kill. Mikal sensed she had walked over a sore spot.

Mikal: Well anyway,when it comes to Lex...

Ebony: Don´t tell me you fallen for him? I didn´t take you for that kind of a girl.

Mikal: No, no! She looks scared by the though. But that Jay guy looks interesting. She smiles at him.

Ebony looks at Jay hastily.

Ebony: Look Mikal i´m not in for girl talks. She moves up the paste.

Mikal: Sore spot?

Ebony: Well… Lets just say i´m not like Ruby, Salene or May or who ever you hang out with.

Mikal: I don´t take you for that kind of a girl Ebony. That´s why i´m talking to you.

She leaves Ebony with her thoughts. Maybe this was a start of a friendly relationship?

Amber wakes up with Bray by her side.

Bray: Hey.

Amber: Hey… she smiles and Bray moves forwards to kisses her.

Bray: I missed you!

Amber: Missed you to Bray! She moves closer to kiss him again. but he draws back.

Amber: Something on you heart Bray?

Bray: Maybe... you know it´s probably nothing. He sits up.

Amber: Bray tell me!

Bray: On the Island i think I saw someone, someone you know...

Amber: Who?

Bray: Sasha

Amber Sasha was there? With you?

Bray: Yes, or I think so… It was probably not him.

Amber: But Bray what if it was? We need to find him!

Bray: Find him, the island is far, far away from here! Mikal, Troy and me where exhausted from that swim. It takes ages.

Amber: I don´t care he´s our friend!

Bray: More like YOUR friend, not mine! You think i´m going to help you to find your old boyfriend Amber?

Amber: What? Listen to you Bray, you change!

Bray: I see you haven´t. Still stuck in the past like alway!

Amber: Stuck in the past? She storms out from the room.

Bray: Amber.. I din´t mean it like that! He sighted deep.


	10. Chapter 10

**The tribe season 6 episode 10**

Ebony, Slade, Ram, Darryl, Jay, Troy and Mikal had made a camp near a small lake. A nice big fire was up and running and they even got some marshmallows to grill…

Slade: You want another Ebony?

Ebony: No, I´m good!

Lex: I could take one Slade!

Slade: Catch! He says and throws a marshmallow to Lex and then walks over to Ebony.

Jay sits on a small tree branch. The heat from the fire doesn't reach him. From the corner of his eyes he sees how the flames play around and give joy to the people around them. Both light and heat what more could you ask for? He spots Mikal through the flames, their eyes meet and he quickly turns away.

Mikal couldn´t help but wonder who Jay really was. He seemed friendly, but why wasn´t he welcome in this group? She looks around, Lex eating marshmallow like he hadn´t a problem in the world. Darryl trying to see how long and how near he could hold his hand over the fire without pulling it away. He really is like a huge kid but that is the thing about Darryl you could never be real angry at him even thought he was annoying sometimes. Ram seamed just as lonely as Jay but that was a part of his image. Not far from Ram sat Ebony and Slade chatting and holding each other hands. Mikal jumped when Troy´s voice was heard.

Troy: Hey Mikal, your marshmallow is burning. He says laughing and rescues what's left of the small piece of candy.

Mikal (Absent): Oh... (She looks at Jay once again, his head is still turned away)

Troy: You know I could read you like an open book, what´s wrong?

Mikal: You know… she gets up. I´m just going to go over there. She says with a casual nod at Jay.

Troy: I think he doesn't want company…

Mikal: Well he´s goanna get some! She walks over to him…

Mikal: I grilled this for you. She smiles and hand over the burnt marshmallow.

Mikal: It might not be much, but… She says laughing.

Jay: I´m not hungry…

Mikal: Not in the mood for company? Her face becomes more serious.

Jay: Not really…

Mikal: Well!.. To bad, she says and sits down on the grass beside him. He follows her move.

Jay: Here take my place you shouldn't sit on the ground. As the gentlemen he was he couldn´t let her sit on the cold grass even thought he wasn´t in the mood for company, or anything for that matter.

Mikal: No it´s okey! She looks at him suspicious. I thought you didn't want company? You changed your mind? She says with a smile.

Jay: No, It just Seams like I can´t avoid it! He says and smiles slightly. (That special Jay smile)

Mikal: Hey! I even got a smile! Her face lit up.

Since Jay doesn't seam to have anything on his mind Mikal knew she is the one who has to keep the conversation going.

Mikal: So?…

Jay: So what?

Mikal: You just seam like a whole mystery to me… I got everyone figured out but you.

Jay: Everyone but me?... Tell me, who do you think the others are?

Mikal: Well we got Lex. She looks at Lex. The glorious brave solider who would do anything for anyone…. But only if he gets something out of it. Her eyes wander off to Darryl. And of course every soldier needs a humble servant, Darryl must be the guy who always just hangs along. A´m I right so far?

Jay: pretty accurate. He looks at Ram.

Mikal: Oh, of course!... Every group has an evil master, the one everybody should fair but somehow they don´t? And then there is my brother… she looks at Troy. Well… not much to say there. She says and laughs.

Ebony and Slade gets up from their coasy spot near the fire. They slowly walk away from the group still holding hands.

Mikal: And Slade… Well he was hard to figure out. He isn´t much of a talker is he. More of a one man band?

Jay: Yes, you could say that about Slade.

Mikal: But the thing I don´t get is why he´s with Ebony, or she with him?

Ebony, she´s like a closed book. Blank on the Outside but full of fear inside.

Jay (changing the subject. Ebony wasn´t one of his favourite subjects): Why suddenly so spiritual Mikal?

Mikal: That´s just who I am.

The watch the moon rise slowly over the dark sky.

Jay: You want to go for a walk?

Mikal seams uncertain.

Jay: Problem?

Mikal: None. She smiles.

They get up and start walking through a small glade.

Mikal: You know I´m taking a huge risk here.

Jay: Why is that so?

Mikal: You could be a real psycho as far as I know.

Jay: You came to me, it wasn´t the other way around. He smiles. (still that typical Jay smile)

Mikal: That´s true! But how can I know if I can trust you or not?

Jay: Well you don´t… Seams like you have to live dangerous from now on.

Mikal: Seams like it! She smiles.

Ebony and Slade settle down near the river and they made a own fire. Slade holds Ebony in his arms.

Ebony: You know I could live like this forever.

Slade: Like how?

Ebony: Just like this… With you by my side. She looks up at him and smiles.

Slade: You got a point there!

They both are quiet for a while.

Ebony got something in her eyes, a sparkle barley seen. She looks at the man who´s holding her and slowly kisses him, a kiss full of passion like none other.

Slade: What was that for? He asks curiously.

Ebony: Just… Just because I felt like it. She smiles slightly.

Slade is quiet for a moment. A smile on his lips appears.

Slade: Oh I see… he says with a smile

Ebony: See what? She says slowly and suspicious.

Slade: No I couldn´t bee! Could it? He pauses for an effect.

Slade: You finally fallen in love with me! You have fallen, and this time big. He says with a satisfied voice.

Ebony (laughing): Is that what you think?

Slade: Think? I know so! He got a sparkle in his eyes and a satisfied smile.

Ebony: Just because you have doesn't mean I will!

Slade: Wow, Aren't I a lucky man! The women in red and black finally dedicate her heart to me.

Ebony: I… just…

Slade: …Speechless? He says, the smile is still on his face.

Ebony: Just… just keep imagine that. Whatever makes you happy. She says trying to sound careless.

Slade: I will! He knew he was right, Ebony too even though she didn´t admit it.

Back in the cabin-

The mall rats were all asleep except from Amber and her baby. She decided to fix something for him, he might be hungry. When she walked into the kitchen her thoughts had of course wander of to Bray. Not once this day had he apologize for his behaviour. He had avoided her like she was the virus. She started to cut an apple (picked from outside)

Why was he so different? Bray would never give up locking for someone missing. At least not the old Bray. But what if it was too much? The thing she asked Bray to do. Maybe he was right. Sasha was in the past… But was Bray the future? A pain in the finger disturbed her thoughts. She had cut herself.

Amber: Damn it!

Baby brays scream was heard, but when Amber turns around to pick him up but he isn´t in his chair where she left him.

Amber: Bray where are you?

Bray: Right behind you.

Amber turns around and sees (big) Bray holding a baby in his arms.

Amber: Oh… I didn´t hear you there…

Bray: Look amber…

Amber: It´s okey Bray. She says knowing what´s on Bray´s mind. I think we both regret the things we said.

They both smiles and looks at baby Bray for a moment.

Bray: He´s beautiful! Look just like you!

Amber: There is also something of you in there.

Bray: Amber. What if we try again? Just a new start. Pretend these last day´s never happened?

Amber: Bray, I don´t know. What if…

Bray: No but Amber. I love you and you love me, isn´t it as simple as that?

Amber: It´s never simple any more!

Bray: It could be! He moves closer to kiss her but baby Bray is in the way.

Amber: We should get this one to the bed! (Looking at the baby) Bray gently handles him over to Amber.

They leave the kitchen holding hands.

The night had been cold. The gang barley slept. Remarkably Troy was the first one to wake up that morning. An hour later were everyone awake and up and running. They were just about to leave the camp.

Ram: Shall we go my friends?

They pack what´s left and start walking. For a while the only sound heard are the birds singing. Jay brakes of the silence.

Jay: Don´t you think it´s rather strange?

Darryl: What is?

Jay: We walked for a while now and we haven´t seen the ocean in any direction, it can´t be such a big island can it? No water for days.

Lex: Maybe it isn´t an island?

Darryl: What do you mean Lex?

Lex: Like our friend pointed out here, this place is too big to bee and Island and look around you. The more we walk the more and more the nature looks like a city or at least a village. Even look at the road, it has turned into a fairly reasonably road.

If we do find a city this must be real land!

Slade: You guys could be right. We probably never realised how big this place could be.

Mikal: But if there is a city, people can´t be far behind?

Voice 1: Such a clever girl we have here! A man walks out from the trees behind them…


	11. Chapter 11

The tribe season 6 episode 11.

The man walked proudly to them. For once he was the one in charge. He usually is the one who obeys. THEY are the one in charge not him. A man appears in his thoughts. He was associated with THEM, just the thought of him gave the man shivers all down his back. The man realized he had been quiet for to long, his thoughts had interrupt him once again but this time he was in control. He walked over to Mikal.

Jay: Do not touch her!

Man 1: You don´t have to worry I´m not one of them. He spoke the last word with anger, but also with a longing…

Jay: I don´t care your one of them. Jay said even though he didn´t know who the man was talking about.

Man 1: This is a rare piece, a very rare. He said and gave Mikal a look of interest.

She could be a fine wanderer.

Ebony (quiet so the man couldn´t hear): A wandarer?

Suddenly the whole situation changed. The man who stood in front of them was now very week and drawn back. He´d seen something the rest of them hadn't. His eyes looked helpless at something behind them. Ebony looked back and notice a tall figure in the woods. He walked through wards them slowly.

Man 2): Who are you to think that this woman belongs to you. A deep voice said as he entered throughout the woods. The voice was powerful and demanding but yet very likable.

Man 2: A rover owning a wanderer? He said laughing. A tall man enter into their little gathering, He was just as magnificent as his voice. He wore a sort of metallic tribal mark on his cheek. Metallic but still alive! A small thread in grey and sparkling silver. The colours sort of blend into each other. Five men just as magnificent as he appeared through the trees. The man near Mikal squealed like a helpless dog.

Man 1: I… I´m… I´m so sorry! He stammered.

Leader: I don´t have time for rovers. Take him away! He demanded.

Two men from the group walked over to the man, he was on the ground begging for mercy. They grabbed him quietly and took him away without any hesitation. Their faces were cut in stone.

Man 2: And how about you guys, what shall we do with you? He said asking, not expecting to get any answer.

Lex: Just let us go. We´re not in for games!

Ram: Lex shut it!...

Man 2: Oh this is not game, Lex was it? He said calmly. While he spoke people appeared through the trees. They were wearing silver masks that covered half their faces. They were very similar to the elegant masks that your wear to a masquerade ball, When they got close all you could do was being amazed by how beautiful the people behind the masks were. You could see their seductive eyes. Some were women and some men.

Ebony draw back, they were out to get them. She looked into the eyes that belonged to the man that stood in front of her. A pair of Hazel brown eyes was seen. But his eyes weren't demanding like every other pair, they were Friendly.

Ebony knew they were trapped, no were to go. She took a deep breath and once again looked into the hazel brown eyes, but this time something was different. A silver sparkle in his eyes glared Ebony and then everything went black.

A meeting was held in the living room. All the Mall rats were gathered.

Amber: Today I thought we could just do some light chores. Ram, Lex and the rest are still gone. We might have to fetch water soon and also clean this place up. She said and looked at the dirty plates laying on a table in the kitchen.

Ruby: I could gladly gather some water, maybe take Lottie and Sammy with me. They need to be out there moving.

Lottie: How fun! She said locking at Ruby then locking at Amber. Could we pleas come with Ruby Amber? I promise we´ll be good.

Amber: I don´t see why not. But don´t give Ruby and trouble.

Bray: Maybe it´s better if I come with. The water will be to heavy for you alone Ruby.

Ruby: Yes, thank you. She said with a slight smile.

Bray: We could go no? then we´ll be back at noon.

Ruby: It suits me. Are you two ready.

Sammy: Of course we are.

Bray kissed Amber on the cheek carefully.

Bray: I´ll be back soon. He says smiling as he put on his coat.

They quickly disappear through the door and amber went to her room to see if Bray junior was still asleep. He had just woken up. Salene entered.

Salene: I´m so glad for you two. She said smiling.

Amber: Excuse me?

Salene: For you and Bray? I thought based one the kiss that you two…

Amber: Oh, I´m not sure.

Salene: But your Bray and Amber.

Amber: That may bee, but we still need to talk things out.

Salene: That´s the only thing stopping you?

Amber: Yes. She said furious not sure what Salene meant by that.

Salene: I´m sorry… I just meant with Jay and all…

Amber: We´re over now. She said shortly

Salene: Oh… she says sadly. You to were good togheter…

Salene: This is probably not what you had planed at all.. Leaving Jay?

Amber: No it wasen´t but you don´t need to make me feel guilty of leaving Jay to bee with a man I´m not even sure I got a future with. I already feel guilty enough. She snapped at Salene.

Salene: I din´t mean it like that.

Amber: I just… I need some air. She left with Bray leaving Salene alone.

Ebony's felt like she´d been gone for hours. She had finally come around and was now strong enough to sit up. She slowly rises and her eyes start to become accustomed to the dark.

Ebony: Where are we? She said at the figures in front of her. The dark made it hard to see who they were, but she was guessing it was Slade, Lex, Ram, Troy and Mikal.

Mikal: Finally decided to come around?

Ebony: How long…

Mikal: we´re not sure. We were all pretty out of it.

Ebony: No worries, I´m sure there is a way out of here. She said starting to look around for a window or any possible exit.

Ebony: Slade, Could you help me to get up?

No answer was heard.

Ebony: Is Slade still…

Mikal: No he´s…

Ebony (suspicious): Where is Slade?

Mikal: Ebony… They took him.

Ebony found it hard to keep back the tears but it kept slamming her like heat from a open fire.

Ebony: No, no… they can´t! She said shaking her head. Mikal who was closes to her laid a comforting hand on her shoulder.

Mikal: He might come back Ebony, we don´t know.

Lex: Yeah, just might.

Mikal: Shut it Lex. She snapped.

Ebony didn´t hear their voices, they became more and more distance just like Slade…


	12. Chapter 12

**The tribe season 6 episode 12**

Ebony had no idea how long they been in here. Her stomach ached with hunger. It has been several hours since the guards last paid them a visit.

Her heart was still gone with the wind. All she could think about was Slade. Her reaction of him being gone surprised herself. Ebony never thought she would open up her heart again. To be honest at first she just enjoyed Slade as a company and nothing more. And the plus side about being with Slade was that she could get under Ruby´s skin but it all changed so sudden now those feeling were blown away.

The heavy metal door slowly opened. The light hit Ebony´s face and she woke up from her dormancy.

Ebony: Where is he!

A women – wearing a mask – entered with two men. She puts down a tray with food.

Women: Eat it while it´s warm, she said coldly.

Ebony: Answer me she, said angry. The foot chain kept her from a safe distance from the women. The two men behind her smiled slightly, unlike her they weren't wearing a mask.

Jay tried to calm Ebony down. He tried to pull her back but with no success.

Lex: Screw that!

Ebony: And what should that suppose to mean Lex!

Lex: We want out! He turned to the women.

Women: Oh, I don´t know about that!

Lex: Come on a fine looking women like you!

Women: Accepting you would be beyond my power, even though you're a rover. She said slightly disgusted by the word rover.

Women: Lets go! She said slowly to the guards as she scatter her eyes through the mall rats. She walked out and the guard closed the heavy door.

Women: Have a nice meal, she says laughing.

Just like Ebony Lex tried to jump upon the women.

Lex: Hey you, get back her or else! He yelled at the closed door.

Jay: Lex, there is no point!

Lex: They can´t keep us here! He said frustrated.

Ram: Believe me they won´t!

Ebony: And what is that suppose to mean!

Ram: Nothing.

Jay: There is no point of arguing, we need to figure out what they want from us.

Mikal: What do you mean?

Jay: Half there language is unknown for us! They use words like wanderer and rovers.

Troy: Aren't rover another word for pirate?

Mikal: Yes but that doesn´t help us!... I think these people have some sort of division between different people. They called me a wanderer and Lex a rover, so what if we belongs to a sort group of some kind?

Ram: There you go Mikal! He says with a smile.

Jay: Do you know something Ram? ´cause if you do you better start talking.

Ram: Is that a threat?

Jay: A warning…

Dawn watches the closed door. She heard the rover's helpless threats but she couldn´t care less. She left with a smile on her lips. Dawn could never figure out why the imitator wanted them. Sure some of them are wanderer, but not all of them! A rover in this place what would they Lord say. Surely she would find out soon. Dawn quickly walked through the clean corridor, she was in a hurry.

Dawn: Leave me! She said to the guards.

She waited impatiently for them to leave the corridor, she needed to be sure they were long gone before she could make her way to the prisoner. She needed to visit him, something in him interested her. He got even more interested now when that women nearly ripped of her foot chain for him.

Dawn had now entered a well-guarded section of the building. Of course she didn´t need to worry about the guards here, they were loyal to her. The cell got closer and closer for each step.

Guard: Excuse me miss! Your passing card please.

Dawn: Of course, she said with a smile and gave the guard the card. It was just a normal passing card with her information on it-

name: Dawn

Location: District 1

inherence: Wanderer.

The passing card also worked as an id around here, since every card showed a picture of its owner. She actually liked the picture. For once she didn´t have to wear that mask. Her high cheekbone was seen and also her gbrown eyes. Of course her red brown hair was put in the usual high ponytail.

A door opened for her and she entered the room. But something wasn´t right, he wasn´t here.

Dawn: Guards!

Guard 1: Yes miss Dawn?

Dawn: Where is he?

The guards looked around, they were highly surprised when the didn´t find him.

Guard 2: He… He was here a moment ago, I swear!

Dawn: Sure he was. She looked at the guard with her seductive eyes through the mask. A spark was seen and the guard passed out on the floor. The other guard looked terrified.

Dawn: What are you waiting for? You think I will be the one to tell the imitator.

Guard: No of course not… I´ll go and tell him. He said frighten.

Dawn felt frustrated, how could he get away! He was smarter than she thought. A loud sound was heard, apparently the imitator had put on the siren.


	13. Chapter 13

**The tribe season 6 episode 13**

The sound from the siren only made Slade more anxious to get out from this place. The only problem was that he couldn´t leave without Ebony and he had no idea where she was. Slade ran through the dark corridors. Maybe these part of the house wasn´t guarded? It was a bit to quiet for Slade´s taste. He slowed down and looked around. Suddenly footsteps was heard, Slade had nowhere to hide. The steps came closer and closer Slade took a deep breath. This was it, this was the end!

In the kitchen:

Salene thought it was strange that she was the only one worried about Lex, Jay and the others. They had been gone for day´s! When she brought it up with Ruby she just seamed glad that they were out of her way, Salene could understand her with Ebony and everything but she knew Ruby cared for Slade, so why wasn´t she more anxious to get him back?

Amber walks into the kitchen.

Amber: Oh, hi Salene I didn´t see you there, she said awkward, they hadn´t talked since that last conversation about Jay.

Salene: Oh, hi. She said distracted.

Amber: Is something on your mind Salene?

Salene: Everything at once! How will the future look like for us, our last conversation, and why haven´t we looked for the others? She said quickly.

Amber: Wow, that was a lot. First of all, about our last conversation- it was stupid! Both you and I know that. And you don´t have to worry about the future, for the first time in a long time we´re away from all tribal fights and finally have peace, lets just hope it last.

Salene: We can´t be sure that we´re alone here. What if the others have run into some tribe and are now captives? They have been away a long time now!

Amber: Yes I agree with that. We should take it up at the meeting today. We can decide what to do then.

Baby Bray´s scream is heard.

Amber: Oh, I should probably go and check on him.

Salene: Yeah that´s probably for the best.

The siren even cut through the thick walls of Jay, Lex, Mikal, Ram, Troy and Ebony´s cell.

Mikal looked around surprised. She had a comforting hand on Ebony´s shoulder.

Mikal: What´s that?

Lex: Sounds like they might have run into some trouble. He said smiling.

Jay: Better hope it´s a big one!

Ebony looked up at them.

Ebony: What are we waiting for then? Let´s strike while the iron is hot. Looks likes they gona be busy for a while we might as well get out of here.

Ram: I don´t know if you notice Ebony but we aren't exactly in that position.

Ebony: Well we should change that.

Ram: And how do we do that?

Ebony: You tell me, you´re the smart one.

Jack and Ellie decided to take a walk in the forest, just to get away from everything for a while.

Jack: Ellie where are we going?

Ellie: Don´t know, but that´s the fun about not knowing, you never know what´s going to pop up.

Jack: We are going to get lost if we think like that.

Ellie: Would you stop worrying for one second, she says and move closer to kiss him.

Ellie: If you are worried about getting lost we can stay here.

Jack: And do what?

Ellie moves over to kiss him once again.

Back in the cell:

Lex: How about this, I act like I'm sick and you scream for the guard for help and when they least expect it we strike and get out of here!

Ebony: Is that your plan?

Lex: You got another one?

Ebony: Not at the moment.

Lex: Good then we go with mine!

Slade was anxious to find a hiding place! But there were nothing other than a blank corridor. They steps came closer and closer until they finally stopped. A male stood in front of him. He was wearing a mask. Slade could only see a pair of hazel brown eyes.

Man: Who are you?

Slade couldn´t afford any hesitation, so he did the first thing that was on is mind but the man avoid Slade fist gracefully and in just one move had Slade on the ground.

Man: There is no point of fighting me if you want to get out.

Slade: Is this some sort of trap, he said gasping for air, the man pressed his arm up against Slade´s neck.

Man: This is no trap. Are you one of the prisoners?

Slade: Why do you care?

The man took of his mask. His face was framed by silky brown thick hair. He almost had a tapered haircut, he had let the hair on the top grow to and average long length so that he could style it. The curly bang reach down a half/one inch on his forehead and then it was flipped back creating a wave-like motion. The girls in the tribe would go crazy for him of they saw him, especially Gel.

Slade thought he recognize the man, something about him was familiar.

Man: Look, either I can tell my whole life story and you get capture or you can trust me and see what it leads to. He gets up and helps Slade up.

Man: Do exactly as I say, run we I run, be quiet when I´m quiet and hide when I hide.

Slade give a nod to show that he understands.

Mikal was surprised Lex´s plan actually worked. They were running trhough the dark corridors when Ebony suddenly turned left and left the group. Mikal stopped and whispered.

Mikal: Ebony! Where are you going.

Ebony turned.

Ebony: I have to find Slade. I seeyou on the outside

Mikal: But…

Lex: Come on Mikal. Ebony is a big girl she can look after her self.

Jay met Ebony´s eyes.

Jay: Good look Ebony.

Ebony: You too! She ran the other way.


End file.
